<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>devil in the face of an angel by baonana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227123">devil in the face of an angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana'>baonana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, Unprotected Sex, bttm!jaemin, i can’t think of a proper title i’m sorry, little bit of dom/sub ig??, top!jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno‘s housemate keeps bringing home his hookups. One day, he wakes up to meet one of them and fucked them in his own house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>devil in the face of an angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three in the morning when Jeno woke up to the sound of their front door slamming shut along with loud kissing noises. Too lazy to get up, he simply turned to his side and used his pillow to cover his ears.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not unusual for this to happen. In fact, it happens almost every night that his housemate brings home someone from his late night bar hopping. There are times Jeno even found cum stain in their bathroom mirror in which he, though completely against his will, cleaned it because he knows no one else will do it. The guy barely stays home and if he wasn’t paying his half of the rent, Jeno would’ve kicked him out already.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno woke up at 1pm due to the humid weather. He got up to get a glass of cold water, but was greeted by an unfamiliar figure in the kitchen. The guy was only wearing tight shorts that barely covered his ass and a large white shirt. Jeno was confused because his housemate, Kiwoo, doesn’t let his hookups stay.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Jeno started. The boy quickly turned around and gave him a warm smile. “Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Are you Jeno? I’m Jaemin, Kiwoo’s friend.” Jaemin reached out his hand for a handshake which Jeno hesitantly took.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is he then?” Jeno asked, walking to the fridge to grab some ice and filled his glass with water. Jaemin, on the other hand, cannot seem to take his eyes off Jeno as he watched his adam's apple bob up and down, trailing down to his exposed biceps, making him gulp.</p><p> </p><p>“U- Uhm he went out to his friend's house. Pretty sure he won’t be coming home early as usual. He’ll probably bring home another slut here so I’m giving you a heads up.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno stared at the pretty boy, looking for some sort of emotion, jealousy perhaps? But there isn’t. He then came to the conclusion that the boy doesn’t have feelings for Kiwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you still here? Shouldn’t you have left before he did? Or with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was too lazy to go home.” Jaemin sighed. “Besides, who would’ve thought my dear friend lives with a hottie?” He took a step forward towards Jeno, looking at him with hooded eyes. But Jeno wasn’t having any of it and excused himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. I’m gonna go take a shower.” Jeno strided to his room and took his towel to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Once he finished, he dried himself and wrapped the towel on his torso. Surely, Jaemin has left the house by now. But as Jeno passed through Kiwoo’s bedroom, he saw Jaemin lying on the bed legs together, whimpering sluttily as he jerked himself off with his other hand stretching his hole.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno’s mouth gaped at the sight and he didn’t realize he had been staring until Jaemin spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what you see?” Jaemin grinned said as he continued to fingerfuck himself, his other hand going from his dick sliding under his shirt to play with his nipples. He bit his lips as he moaned from the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>The pretty boy frowned when Jeno did not react and just stared. But he did notice his dick twitching under his towel.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin smirked and decided to do things himself. He took out his fingers, whining at the empty feeling but shrugging it off because he knows it will be filled with something better later on.</p><p> </p><p>“First time seeing such a gorgeous person?” Jaemin pulled Jeno inside the room, pushing him to sit at the edge of the bed as he kneeled in front of him. Jaemin slowly untucked the cloth and was greeted by Jeno’s half hard cock. His eyes glimmered seeing such size.</p><p> </p><p>“What, like what you see?” Jeno said, smirking as he came back to his senses. He looked down at Jaemin and grabbed his chin to make eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“You look so surprised. A slut like you must have had bigger.” The word was humiliating, degrading, but Jaemin didn’t mind if it’s coming from Jeno’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm not really. I don’t want to flatter you too much, but yours is the biggest I’ve seen.” That boosted Jeno’s ego. He can’t wait to put him under his control, to fuck him until his cock is engraved in the boy’s body.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno took his cock in his hand and rubbed it to its full hardness, the other grabbing Jaemin’s hair and pulling it backwards so he’s looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Suck.” Jaemin wasted no time and took Jeno’s cock in his hands. He sucked on the tip and licked its side to the base, playing with his balls with the other. He then wrapped his lips around his cock, licking all over and swallowing to where he can reach. Jeno was big, so he had to use his other hand to pump the base as he sucked the rest.</p><p> </p><p>“God fucking damn it, angel.” Jeno groaned at the sight. He’s never seen someone so pretty while giving him a head. The boy’s lips were glistening with saliva and precum, his mouth making lewd, wet noises as he continued to put him down his throat. Lips tightly wrapped around his thick girth.</p><p> </p><p>“You were really made for this, aren’t you? Love filling your mouth with some cock?” Jeno moaned, already close to release. But he can’t cum just yet. He wanted to play more.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin released Jeno’s cock from his mouth and spoke, “I do. Ha… I really really do.” He then again swallowed his cock until it reached the back of his throat, making him cough out the sticky liquid. “Mhm, oh my god you’re so much bigger than Kiwoo.” Jaemin said, licking its side while pumping it.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed Jaemin’s head again, making strings of saliva connecting his lips and his cock. Jaemin looked up with his doll-like eyes, so big and wide. His mouth opened as he breathed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. Come up here.” Jeno demanded to which Jaemin immediately complied, sitting on Jeno’s lap and taking his shirt off.</p><p> </p><p>“You tasted delicious, darling. Try it.” Jaemin stuck out his tongue, inviting Jeno to have a taste of himself.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them made out, teeth clashing and tongues down each other’s throat, spit dripping down their chins. It was dirty and messy, but the older male could not get enough of the soft lips massaging his own.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno’s hands kept caressing Jaemin’s sides and eventually decided to settle on his small but plump cheeks, squeezing and slapping it. On the other hand, Jaemin held on to one of Jeno’s biceps while the other on his chest, flicking on his nipples.</p><p> </p><p>Moans continued to echo in the room, especially when Jeno started to tease Jaemin’s hole with his finger and pushed three of them in one go.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeno! Ah- ” Jaemin moaned his name, feeling hot with the fingers stretching him out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s right angel. Moan my name. I want to hear nothing but that pretty voice of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>They went back to kissing as Jeno changed their position and gently laid Jaemin down the bed. He was now on his feet on the edge of the bed, bent over Jaemin as he trailed down his neck to his stomach, still prepping the boy’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeno please..” Jaemin begged, eyes glossy with need.</p><p> </p><p>“Say it, angel.” Jeno kissed the tip of his raging cock, making him whine. “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hng.. fuck me. Please, Jeno!” His legs are now wide open, his hands holding each of his knees to keep them in place. Jaemin’s pleas went straight to Jeno’s cock, making it throb with need. His voice was dripping with honey, so sweet and pleasant to the ears Jeno thought he could cum with just that.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno took out his fingers, creating a squelching sound because of the wetness. He kneeled down to take a closer look at it, tracing the pink rim with his middle finger as he watched the glistening hole clench over nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Just fuck me already! I need your cock inside me now please please please. Want your big cock to fill my tiny hole.” It made Jeno smirk, seeing how desperate he is while writhing on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>He was also getting tired of the teasing, so he finally positioned himself and slowly entered Jaemin, still tight around his cock despite being stretched for minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh angel, you take me in so well.” Jeno groaned while Jaemin let out breathy moans, feeling Jeno’s cock brush against his prostate. “I feel so bad for you. Too needy for your own good. You’ve never been fucked like this, haven’t you?” He was now overflowing with confidence, pounding harder into Jaemin’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm…” It was all the latter could respond. Too fucked out to form a sentence.</p><p> </p><p>The room was filled with nasty sounds of moans and skin slapping from how hard Jeno mercilessly fucks Jaemin’s guts out.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno then pulled out, making Jaemin whine at the emptiness but then he was flipped over, hips pulled upwards and he felt Jeno enter him again.</p><p> </p><p>“If only you could see how good you swallow my cock.” He pulled his cheeks apart and watched his cock slowly disappear in the younger’s hole.</p><p> </p><p>Becoming impatient, Jeno roughly grabbed the younger’s hair and buried his face deeper on the bed as he drilled his ass in an animalistic pace. Jaemin clawed on the sheets, high-pitched moans coming from his mouth everytime Jeno hit the right spot.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I’m gonna cum!” Jaemin said, now arching his back and used his elbows to support himself, looking over his shoulder with tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s leaking cock and pumped it. “Wait- ah!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, baby. Cum for me.” And with that, Jaemin stained the bed with his cum while Jeno continuously pounds him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh.. I’m close too.” Jeno groaned and released his cock and made Jaemin lay on his back, climbing up the bed with his knees on either side of Jaemin’s head.</p><p> </p><p>The pretty boy almost immediately stuck his tongue out and looked up through his lashes, staring back at Jeno whose face is contorted with pleasure, fisting his cock in front of Jaemin’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after, Jaemin’s face was painted white from his cum, going everywhere from his eyelashes to his tongue and wet lips.</p><p> </p><p>When he finished, Jaemin flashed a toothy smile and collected cum from his cheeks before putting them in his mouth. But he did not swallow it yet. Instead, he stuck his tongue out again, showing that it is full of the sticky cum before putting it back in and visibly swallowing it.</p><p> </p><p>And boy was it undeniably sexy that Jeno thought he could go for another round.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno stood up to get tissue from his bedside and wiped Jaemin’s face clean. After he finished, he stopped for a moment and adored his angelic features. Long lashes, big doe eyes, soft pink lips, even squishy cheeks. Jeno thought nothing can match his beauty.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking at?” Jaemin asked, his voice now soft and tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. I just think you’re absolutely gorgeous.” The latter blushed at the statement. Yes, he’s heard this a lot. But never with this much sincerity.</p><p> </p><p>“But you look better with my cock in your mouth.” Jeno jokingly said, chuckling when Jaemin hit his shoulder. “I’m kidding. You really do look beautiful, angel.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about I treat you for some late lunch? Would you like that?” Jeno slowly asked, hesitant.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! i’m new here on ao3 so plese be kinddd</p><p>thank you for reading! ヽ(o♡o)/<br/>comments are highly appreciated unu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>